poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Hope (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Death of Hope goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: Zeta Prime is conquered, but the device Megatron and Ryvine believed to be the Omega Key simply activated the key--Omega Supreme. Megatron and Ryvine Sparkle quickly discover they can use the device to track Omega Supreme and races above the skies of Iacon in pursuit of their quarry. Megatron: Maintain this heading. The device shows that the Omega Key is directly ahead. Ryvine Sparkle: We're almost there. Breakdown: I thought Zeta said it was gonna come to US! Dr. Neo Cortex: Soundwave: We are being intercepted! Rothbart: He's right. Something's coming. Supreme in vehicle mode fires Breakdown: It's coming right at us! Megatron: Stay your course! Ryvine Sparkle: Breakdown: We're gonna dieeeeeee! Dr. Neo Cortex: [mutters unintelligible words Amen. [] Megatron: Turn around and--where did it go? Breakdown: He's gone. What is this guy? You think he knows about the Omega Key? Supreme grabs the ship Megatron: No, Breakdown. He IS the Omega Key. Omega Supreme: Identity: Omega Supreme. Enemy status: TERMINATED. Supreme throws the ship Breakdown: What are we gonna do NOW, Megatron? Megatron: Silence! This merely modifies our plan. If Omega Supreme IS the key...then Ryvine and I shall FORCE him to open the planet's core. Dr. Neo Cortex: Ryvine Sparkle: Think about Odette and start shooting, Rothbart my bud. Omega Supreme: Identification: Decepticons. Action: Terminate. Omega Supreme: Target: Acquired. Mission: Destroy. Soundwave: Megatron, I am receving a Decepticon transmission. Starscream: comm To all Decepticons who fight for the glory of Cybertron! Megatron and Ryvine have fallen! Tirek and I, Starscream, have taken our rightful places as your leaders! Megatron: Starscream, you halfwit! We still function...a fact you and Tirek shall regret, when I choke the LIFE OUT OF YOU BOTH! Now--I order you to deploy ships for immediate evacuation! Ryvine Sparkle: Starscream that stupid meganoid! Soundwave: Starscream and Tirek cannot hear you, Megatron and Ryvine. All communication to the surface has been jammed. Dr. Neo Cortex: Ryvine Sparkle: GRRR!!! Let's just head to the lift before that stupid Starscream causes any harm and see my friend Tirek ok. elevator starts going up Megatron: Starscream--come in. This is Megatron. Ryvine Sparkle: I'll call Tirek. his walkie-talkie Plunder Vine Prince to Monkey Horse Man. Come in, Monkey Horse Man. Soundwave: There is too much interference. We must move higher to relay your signals. Megatron: Can this feeble Autobot mechanism not move any faster?!? It appears we've lost that dull-witted brute, Omega Supreme. Not that he stood a chance against our intellect. Ryvine Sparkle: [Omega Supreme Breakdown: Uh, Megatron... Megatron: What? WHAT? [Omega Supreme Omega Supreme: Target: re-acquired. Weapons: engaging. Breakdown: Wow...he looks REALLY angry. Dr. Neo Cortex: [Omega Supreme Omega Supreme: Target identification: Megatron and Ryvine Sparkle, Decepticon leaders. Recommendation: complete termination. Megatron: You think you can destroy us, Omega Supreme?! You think you can destroy MEGATRON AND RYVINE?! Do your worst. Ryvine Sparkle: [Omega Supreme fires his beam Breakdown: We're still alive? We're still alive!! What happened? Megatron: Open fire on the emergency locks! Destroy them! [] Breakdown: Megatron--all due respect, but are you and Ryvine CRAZY? If we go out there, he'll melt us into scrap! Megatron: Would you rather face his wrath or Ryvine's? Now jump! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626